The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to info-graphics and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods, computer programs and systems for multi-dimensional data visualization in the context of location.
Two dimensional data sets, also referred to as panel data, are easily analyzed, understood and visualized. However, information from a variety of disciplines, from science and engineering to business, economics and health care, often depends on a larger number of variables. Information having three of more dimensions is referred to as multi-dimensional information. The higher the dimension of the data, the more complex and challenging it become to make sense of it. Multi-dimensional information management is often achieved by visualization tools and visualization techniques. Visualization tools and techniques assist in making information based decisions, gaining insights into the information distribution, exploring interesting trends and patterns or “structure” in the information and stimulating visual thinking.
One approach to enabling multi-dimensional visualizations is reducing the data dimensions. Reducing data dimensions may introduce ambiguities in data presentation. For example, a three-dimensional scatter plot is projected onto two-dimensions. A point in the projection may correspond to any value parallel to the viewing axis. Another approach to enabling multi-dimensional visualizations is to use multiple simple representations having fewer dimensions, each representation showing a different combination of dimensions. Yet another approach to enabling multi-dimensional visualizations is to provide many visual cues such as color, patterns and size.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1 illustrating prior art coxcomb graph 100 presenting aggregated statistical data of British soldiers' deaths. As used herein, the term/phrase coxcomb graph means a plot for illustrating multiple data dimensions, having a plurality of segments, in which the radial distance is indicative of a weight of a particular segment. In a coxcomb graph, also referred to as a polar-area graph, the segment's angel is typically not used to indicate the weight of a particular segment, as in a pie chart. This graph 100 is a classic example of a coxcomb graph as found in the work of Florence Nightingale from 1858 titled “Notes on Matters Affecting the Health, Efficiency and Hospital Administration of the British Army”. Two dimensions are presented in the graph: the month of the year and the cause of death. The cause of death is classified in one of two categories: battle and non-battle. The graph is divided to 12 pie sectors 102 representing 12 months (particularly April 1854 until March 1855). Each pie sector 102 occupies an equal angel of the full circle, while the radius is changed. The filled region 102A, 102B along the radius 103 is changed in order to create an area proportional to the number of death represented in the respective category.